Prosthetic devices include prosthetic arms and legs which are worn by persons who have lost or are missing a limb due to accident, disease or congenital deformity. Conventional prosthetic devices are typically fabricated to simulate the appearance and function of natural limbs. For example, a prosthetic arm may include a hand having mechanical fingers and an opposable mechanical thumb that can perform a grasping action. Prosthetic legs may enable a wearer to ambulate in a normal manner.
Conventional prosthetic devices are typically designed to simulate the appearance of natural limbs as closely as possible. However, many persons having a prosthetic limb may desire to express themselves by customization of the appearance of their prosthetic limbs. This customization may include the display of various images on the prosthetic limb.
Accordingly, prosthetic devices having at least one electronic display by which a wearer of a device can express himself or herself using images on the display, and methods of fabricating prosthetic devices having at least one electronic display, may be desirable for some applications.